1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bi-plane x-ray diagnostic installation, suitable for undertaking medical examinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bi-plane x-ray diagnostic apparatus having two x-ray sources and a radiation receiver, for example an x-ray image intensifier, seated at a C-arm, are for cardiological examinations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,416. As a result of this construction, the patient can be transirradiated from two different directions. Known bi-plane x-ray diagnostic systems employ two independent, separate x-ray generators for respectively feeding the two x-radiators.
German OS 25 23 886 discloses an x-ray diagnostic apparatus having two x-ray tubes activatable in alternation and a common high-voltage generator, the high-voltage generator being operated with the line frequency. Switching between the x-ray tubes ensues with electronic switch mechanisms that precede the x-ray tubes. No details regarding the setting of the x-ray tube voltage and the x-ray tube current are disclosed. German OS 29 08 767 discloses a high-frequency x-ray diagnostic generator with an inverter preceded by an intermediate DC voltage circuit, wherein the setting of the high-voltage at the following x-ray tube ensues via the inverter and the intermediate DC voltage circuit.
Nothing regarding simplification of the structure of a bi-plane x-ray diagnostic apparatus is discussed in this document.
German OS 20 31 595 discloses an x-ray stereo arrangement with grid-controlled x-ray tubes. Details with respect to the setting the x-ray tube voltage, the x-ray tube current and of the dose are not recited.